That One Good Day
by Richd172
Summary: One day at SHIELD they decided to have everyone naked, there is May and Coulson doing it. Also has the rest of the cast fucking and this happens before Trip gets killed. Skye/Trip, Coulson/May, Mac/Bobbi, Fitz/Simmons and also Coulson/Skye and Trip/May.


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The One Good Day

Description

One day at SHIELD they decided to have everyone naked, there is May and Coulson doing it. Also has the rest of the cast fucking and this happens before Trip gets killed.

Skye/Trip, Coulson/May, Mac/Bobbi, Fitz/Simmons and also Coulson/Skye and Trip/May.

One morning at SHIELD HQ

In Coulson's Office we see May naked and getting fucked from behind

"Oh god Phil" said May while getting fucked by Director Phil Coulson from behind. As they where doing it the table started to shake. "What's that all that squeaking" said Skye to Fitz.

"I believe that there is something wrong with either the wood on the ceiling or something else" said Leo Fitz." I'll go see what's going on," says Trip as he goes upstairs.

As Trip goes upstairs and hears moaning in Coulson's Office. Trip looks to see what is going on and says, "What the hell is going on with those two"? He then sees May and Coulson fucking. "God that's hot"?

Meanwhile in Coulson's Office

"Oh Phil, fuck me against the wall" says Melinda May. Phil brings her to the wall. "May, do you feel like someone's watching you"? May gets off of Phil and walks to the hallway; Coulson then goes to sit down. Trip while running into the next room "Oh shit she's coming". May says," I thought that I herd someone hit into the wall"? She goes back to Coulson who is sitting in a chair and places her onto his dick. "Phil, fuck me like it's 1975" says May to Coulson while letting him enter her. "Oh god

May your so tight as a bag" says Coulson. They both start to kiss each other. Then they get up and Coulson slams her onto the wall.

In the Basement

"Skye can you check thus blood sample for me" asked Leo Fitz. "Sure I would be glad too" said Skye leaving the room. As she leaves Jemma Simmons comes in saying "Good morning Fitz". Fitz answers, " Good morning Jemma, you hot today". She was waring a thin white shirt that you can see her black bra, blue jeans. As she goes to give Fitz a hug and a kiss, she feels something poking her in the stomach. Jemma to Fitz, "Are you getting a boner"? Fitz says, " Maybe, I would assume that my hormones feel like that way".

Jemma says to Fitz, "Do you want to see me naked"? Fitz replies quickly, "Yes I really would like to see that". She takes off her white shirt exposing her bra than slips off her pants. Jemma than says, "Do you want to see me fully naked"? Fitz says, "Oh hell yes I want to see that". Then she takes both bra and thong off showing her boobs and vigina. She goes up to Fitz and pulls down his pants and captain America boxers and starts to suck his dick. Fitz says in excitement, "Oh Jemma that… feels so good". She takes a break and says, "Fitz why don't you take off your shirt"? Fitz answers, "Oh okay I see where this is going". Fitz steps over and takes off his shirt while Jemma bends over a lab table and has a condom in her hand. Jemma then says, "Fitz I want you to fuck me right here on this lab table while everyone is gone". Fitz nodes yes and goes over and puts the condom on and then enters her from behind.

As Skye walks in the hallway she stops to see something in the locker room

Skye walks by the locker room and sees Bobbi and Mac kissing each other. Skye says quietly while looking into the room, "I wonder what those two are doing in the locker room"? She sees the two having sex.

Mac says to Bobbi, "Are you sure we should do this right now"? Bobbi than answers Mac, "Hey Coulson is the one who is the one who ordered us all to be naked and you guys are the ones that have a boner and by the way Lance won't even know". As Bobbi pushes Mac back onto the bench as she hopes onto his dick and bounces up and down in excitement. While Mac is all red and enjoying fucking Bobbi. Bobbi says, " Oh Mac your way better than Lance ever was, FUCK ME HARDER!" Mac says, " I'm fucking as hard as I can, OH FUCK Bobbi!"

Skye think to herself for a moment, "Why would Coulson order everyone to be naked and then have ever fuck each other"?

Meanwhile in Coulson's Office

Trip looking at the wall says, "There should be a see threw button here"? He hits the button and sees May getting fucked by Coulson up against the wall. Trip says, "Damn May has a nice ass". As he watches he hears them both scream in pleasure. At that moment Trip off his pants and boxers and starts to jerk off.

In the control room

Skye goes into the control room and assumes, "So if Coulson ordered everyone to get naked then fuck each other that would mean almost everyone is doing it right now". She turns on all the cameras and sees Jemma and Fitz fucking, Mac and Bobbi doing it in the locker room. She looks at one the surprises her. Skye says, "Oh my gosh look at Coulson and May go at it, they look like to horny bunnies". Then she looks at the camera to the next room and sees Trip jerking off, "Damn Trip has such a big dick".

May looks back, "Wait Phil do you see that a person in the next room"? Phil then says, " That looks like Trip jerking off to us fucking". They walk over to the next room to interrupt Trip.

Skye tries to warn Trip but is to late

Phil: So how are you enjoying yourself Trip?

Trip now fully naked and says, " Oh shit I didn't know you guys were there". May says, "So Phil what are we going to do with him now"? Phil says to May, "I have no idea May"?

As Skye sees threw the camera

They take Trip into Coulson's Office and Skye hears, "We want you Trip to fuck May in the front while I fuck her in the back" says Coulson. Trip replies, " That's alright with me". May goes and sits onto Trips dick and then tells Coulson that she is read. He puts his dick into May's ass and Skye hears aloud moan from May.

Back in the Control Room

Skye now fully naked in the control room and watching the three of them fuck. Skye says sadly, " Oh great all my friends are having sex except for me" as she watching them do it. Then Coulson, May and Trip look up at the camera, she then notice that she had the speaker button on to Coulson's Office. Skye says in shock, " Oh shit they just herd that", Skye than sees Coulson dispatch from May's ass and walks over to the elevator leaving May and Trip fucking. Skye says, " He's coming to get me"? She tries to get away but is to late.

Phil says to Skye in the control room, "Skye were you watch the three of us fucking"? Skye hesitated to answer, but then as she was about to answer Coulson had put his dick into her mouth. At that time Skye accidentally her hand on the all camera speaker button. As the sound traveled everywhere, everyone had wondered what was that sound

Jemma said, "Is that someone sucking a dick, maybe it's Bobbi or May"? Fitz said, " To me I think it sounds like Skye"? Bobbi says while on top of Mac, "Way to go Skye suck that dick". Mac then said, "Whoever that is must be a lucky guy"?

In the lab

Jemma said with pleasure, "Oh Fitz…. Fuck me harder". Fitz answered "I'm fucking you as hard as I can". Then all of a sudden Simmons and Fitz fell to the floor. Jemma said, "I want you to cum in me, Fitz". All the Fitz could say is "Oh yes Jemma" and then he cummed inside her.

Meanwhile in the locker room

Bobbi: I want you to slap my boobs Mac

So then Mac decided to slap her boobs and fell to the floor. Also Mac cummed so hard that it was allover the floor.

Before going to Coulson's Office in the control room

Coulson looks at Skye while she sucks his cook, "Your so good at this Skye, next I'm going to fuck you while sitting in this chair". He removes his dick from her mouth and goes to sit down on the chair. Than Skye lets Coulson enter her. Skye says while looking at Coulson, "Oh god Phil you're so big". Coulson then replied, "Oh fuck, I want to make sure that you are going to turn around next". As he stopped talking, they looked into each other's eyes. Then all of a sudden they started to kiss. As she turned around Coulson got up as she was still attached to his dick. Skye asked, "So your going to fuck me while standing up, god Phil that's hot. Wait why are you moving towards the elevator"? Coulson said, "I'm bringing… you up to my office… oh god Skye I love you". As they get into the elevator Coulson was still fucking Skye in the ass. As the door closed Coulson started to lean against the wall.

In Coulson's Office

May: Coulson… has been a long time… Oh god Trip!

Trip: I thought that he was getting Skye?

Skye and Coulson come into the office fucking.

Skye: Oh… Hi… guys, oh god Coulson you feel so good inside me.

Phil: So yah I had to carry her on my dick and we were thinking that you to could fuck each other and then we will switch.

The other two thought for a while then both said okay. The two ladies were screaming in joy as the two guys fucked them.

At the greatest moment

As everyone was fucking it has seemed the world had slowed down for a while. Everyone was enjoying fucking ones that they loved. Then Mac and Fitz cummed inside Bobbi and Jemma. At the end everyone else get up to find Phil, May, Trip and Skye. As they all went upstairs to check Coulson's Office they saw the four having sex.

In Coulson's Office

As Skye and the other three were having fun she thought to herself, "I know that this is fun, but at least I don't have to feel left out". At that moment Coulson cummed inside her. Phil said, "Oh god Skye that was great but we need to switch". May gets off of Trip and goes over to Coulson and sits on his lap. Then Skye goes over to Trip and starts to suck his dick. "Oh god Skye you sucking my dick was great, now I want to fuck you" says Trip. Skye lowers herself on Trip and starts to bounce up and down.

3 hours later

Coulson and Trip: Oh god I'm going to cum

Skye to Trip: Go ahead sweet thing

May: I'm ready Phil

They both cum inside the girls and the girls cum on the men's dicks. May and Skye get up and start to kiss each other while the men watched. Later the two girls say," I want you to cum on my face and boobs". They do cum on the girls. As they finished Bobbi said, "Damn Coulson I've seen someone do two girls and the cum on one". Phil looks over in surprise, "When did you guys get here"? Leo said, "About the time when you guys switched". Then Mac said, " We also saw how Skye looked into Coulson's eyes". Skye and Coulson then felt a little awkward. Jemma walking in naked as the rest was, "Well at least you enjoyed the fun". Everyone agrees as the day was about to the ended. Then Phil ordered, " Alright lets all get dressed and meet in the conference room at 4". Everyone agreed to that. At the meeting everyone agreed to do this at the end of next month.

The End

Authors knows

There while be another one just like this, but for now I am working on Two of Us Alone. Then the sequel to this might be called Coming Back. There will also be Group Outing.


End file.
